With sensors being integrated into communication products, new processing techniques are continually being developed in an attempt to mimic processes found in nature. Although it has been shown that nature's quantization levels are slightly higher than today's sensor technology, the new sensor technology is power efficient and small thereby allowing for increased integration into smaller devices. However, with the ability to more readily integrate sensors comes the challenge of trying to efficiently manage device resources and ultimately provide valuable information to both the user and the device itself. In particular, when dealing with battery operated portable communication devices, such as two-way radios, the ability to manage radio functionality and sensor resources is critical in that energy consumption is a major concern.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved management process for controlling device resources of a sensor enhanced portable communication device.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.